doctorwhoconcordancefandomcom-20200214-history
Mawdryn Undead
"Mawdryn Undead" is the third story of the twentieth season of Doctor Who. Summary Part One Part Two Part Three Part Four Background information Links and references Cast *The Doctor - Peter Davison *Tegan - Janet Fielding *Nyssa - Sarah Sutton *Mawdryn - David Collings *The Brigadier - Nicholas Courtney *Black Guardian - Valentine Dyall *Turlough - Mark Strickson *Headmaster - Angus MacKay *Ibbotson - Stephen Garlick *Doctor Runciman - Roger Hammond *Matron - Sheila Gill *1st Mutant - Peter Walmsley *2nd Mutant - Brian Darnley Uncredited performers *Lucy Baker as young Nyssa (4) *Tom Baker as the Doctor (2) (archive footage only) (alternative footage used in 2009 remastering) *Peter Bathurst as Chinn (2) (archive footage only) (2009 remastering) *Roger Delgado as Rex Farrel (2) (disguised as the Master, archive footage only) (2009 remastering) *Royston Farrell as a Nuton technician (2) (archive footage only) (2009 remastering) *Richard Franklin as Mike Yates (2) (archive footage only) (2009 remastering) *Paul Grist as Bill Filer (2) (archive footage only) (2009 remastering) *William Hartnell as the Doctor (2) (archive footage only) (alternative footage used in 2009 remastering) *Michael Kilgarriff as K1 (2) (archive footage only) *Katy Manning as Jo Grant (2) (archive footage only) (2009 remastering) *Ian Marter as Harry Sullivan (2) (archive footage only) (2009 remastering) *Stanley Mason as Bok (2) (archive footage only) (2009 remastering) *Sian Pattenden as young Tegan Jovanka (4) *Jon Pertwee as the Doctor (2) (archive footage only) (alternative footage used in 2009 remastering) *Stephen Thorne as Omega (2) (archive footage only) (2009 remastering) *Patrick Troughton as the Doctor (2) (archive footage only) (alternative footage used in 2009 remastering) *John Woodnutt as the Duke of Forgill (2) (archive footage only) (2009 remastering) *Unknown performers as **Axon (2) (archive footage only) (alternative footage used in 2009 remastering) **Cybermen (2) (archive footage only) (alternative footage used in 2009 remastering) **Dalek (2) (archive footage only) (cut from 2009 remastering) **Powell (2) **Silurian (2) (archive footage only) (2009 remastering) **Yeti (2) (archive footage only) (alternative footage used in 2009 remastering) **Zygon (2) (archive footage only) Crew *By Peter Grimwade *Incidental Music - Paddy Kingsland *Special Sound - **Dick Mills **BBC Radiophonic Workshop *Production Manager - Ann Aronsohn *Production Associate - June Collins *Production Assistant - Valerie Letley *Assistant Floor Manager - Ian D. Tootle *Film Cameraman - Godfrey Johnson *Film Sound - Ron Brown *Film Editor - Chris Woolley *Visual Effects Designer - Stuart Brisdon *Video Effects - Robin Lobb *Vision Mixer - Carol Johnson *Technical Manager - Alan Arbuthnott *Senior Cameraman - Robin Warnes *Videotape Editor - Rod Waldron *Studio Lighting - Don Babbage *Studio Sound - Martin Ridout *Costume Designer - Amy Roberts *Make-up Artist - Sheelagh Wells *Script Editor - Eric Saward *Title Sequence - Sid Sutton *Designer- Stephen Scott *Producer - John Nathan-Turner *Director - Peter Moffatt References 1017 BC; 1929; 1946; 1976; 1977; 1979; 1983 A-level; aeroplane; amnesia; Australia; Axon; Barnet Bypass; bean; Benton, John; Bessie; Blinovitch Limitation Effect; Brendon School; Brigade of Guards; brigadier; British Army; British monarchy; captain; car; coach; cocktail; colonel; Combined Cadet Force; commanding officer; constable; Cyberman; doctor of medicine; Dojjen; Earth; Elizabeth II; fox; Gallifrey; Great Crystal; homing device; Humber 16/50 open tourer; Humber Super Snipe; Kastron; Kastron native; Lillibullero; London; Mara; Mary Celeste; mathematics; matron; Mawdryn's spaceship; metamorphic symbiosis regenerator; monkey; mutation; nervous breakdown; North Atlantic Treaty Organisation; obelisk; Official Secrets Act; Plastic Comes to Town; Porton Down; Queen Mary; radio; regeneration; rugby; scanner; sergeant; Shakespeare, William; Shaw, Liz; Silurian; Silver Jubilee; Smith, Sarah Jane; solicitor; sugar; telephone; Time Lord; transmat; transmat beam; transmat capsule; Trevor; Trion; Trion (planet); Trumper; Turlough's crystal; Turner; United Kingdom; United Kingdom law enforcement; United Nations Intelligence Taskforce; vegetable marrow; virus; warp ellipse; Yeti; Zero Room; Zygon Category:Doctor Who serials and episodes